


Too Late?

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Charlie Whump, Danny Whump, Dark, Episode s10e22 Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Happy, Not Steve Friendly, OOC behavior, Pissed Off Lou, Regret, possible spoliers, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve left. Danny is not ok.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days after the horrible finale to get out my frustration and disappointment. It's been sitting in my files and I didn't think I was going to post it. Well, it's been a month since the show ended with Danny being left behind and Steve heading off with "the one who got away" (What a crock!) that I thought I'd throw it out into the universe. 
> 
> This is intended to be a one shot because I just don't have any interest in fixing PL's craptastic finale. 
> 
> Warning: This is my way of dealing with the ending of the show. There are no rainbows or unicorns to be found. Sorry.

It had been six months since Steve left Hawaii to find peace. At first, it wasn’t easy considering how Catherine showed up on the plane. Why he told Cole that she was the one that got away, he’ll never know. Perhaps it was a moment of weakness brought on by his utter exhaustion. 

He immediately regretted making that statement when he looked up and saw Catherine standing in the aisle. She was never the one that got away, she was the one that was never meant to be. Seriously, there was no way he was going to be with someone who was exactly like his mother. Once he told Cath that he would never get back with her, it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he was starting to feel like that peace he was looking for was no longer out of reach. 

Now, all these months later, he decided that it was time to reach out to his ohana…to his Danno. He felt guilty for not staying in contact with anyone. He even went so far as to get a new phone and powered off his main phone. His goal was to cut himself off from everything he left behind so he could relax. His travels took him across Canada and then into the wilds of Alaska camping along the way always making sure to stay as far away from civilization as he could. Now, he couldn’t believe that it had been six months since he left Hawaii or spoke with Danny or the team. 

Steve took a deep breath, turned on his phone, chose Danny’s contact, and pressed it. The call immediately went to voicemail, which he found odd. Danny never turned his phone off just in case there was a problem with the kids. He left a message asking Danny to call him back. Steve then called Lou.

“McGarrett? Is that you? Where they hell have you been? We’ve been trying to find you for months.”

“Hey, Lou. I’ve been off the grid traveling across Canada and I’m now in Alaska. Why were you trying to find me? What’s so important.”

“How about the fact that Danny’s was in a coma and is now in a rehab facility? Is that important enough for you?”

“My God!” Steve was frantic and couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Well, since you decided you no longer had a purpose in Hawaii and left, the team was vulnerable. Not to mention the fact that Daiyu Mei escaped from custody and attacked Danny again. The poor guy wasn’t even healed from the gunshot wound and his broken heart.”

“Broken heart? What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, Danny’s heart was broken because you left him without even thinking twice. Oh, and add to that the fact that you left the one person who always had your back to be with Catherine of all people.” Lou took a breath. “Yeah, we know you were with Catherine. You can thank your man Cole for spilling that fact. Told us all how you said she was the one that got away. You should have seen Danny’s face when he heard that bit of information. He was crushed. So, yeah, Danny wasn’t himself and when that bitch came back, he wasn’t able to fend her off.” 

“Lou, tell me what happened already.”

“Like I said, Daiyu Mei escaped and made a beeline for Danny and this time, she wasn’t so nice.”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How the hell did this happen? He left Hawaii to protect his loved ones from his past and it still didn’t matter. “What did she do to Danny?” 

“Well, she took a page out of Wo Fat’s book and tortured him like he did when he kidnapped you. Oh, and she had her goons take Charlie to use as leverage to get Danny to talk. He had to watch as they grabbed his son and locked him into a shipping crate. I can’t even imagine the pain he must have felt in that moment. 

Steve felt sick as he listened to Lou tell him about Danny and Charlie. How could this have happened? “Oh my God!” 

“Danny held on for as long as he could but he didn’t have the same training as you and couldn’t endure that level of torture. When we found him he was barely alive. The doctors had to put him in a medically induced coma so he could heal. It was so bad that it took several months for Danny to heal because of the damage to his body from the torture and all the drugs she injected trying to get your location out of him.” Lou sighed. “Of course, he didn’t know anything but she didn’t believe him. After all, he was supposed to be the most important person in the world to you. So even though he repeatedly denied knowing where you were, Daiyu Mei wasn’t buying it.”

“Thank God we were able to get to both of them before…well, I think you know what would have happened. Oh, and your man Cole, what the fuck were you thinking asking him to look over the team? Because of his recklessness, we were barely able to rescue Danny and Charlie. Oh, and just so you know, the governor removed him from the team and now questions ever trusting your judgement. We’re lucky she decided not to close down Five-0…and believe me she was very close to doing just that.”

“Steve, Danny’s fighting to regain his health and rid himself of the nightmares. The doctors are sure that his physical injuries will heal but they aren’t sure he will recover from the mental torture. Oh, and poor Charlie’s a mess, so much so that Rachel is thinking about taking him to England because everything reminds him of what happened but he doesn’t want to leave his father’s side. I’m just glad he’s doing better and that the team didn’t suffer too many injuries although Junior is still in physical therapy.”

“Lou, why didn’t anyone try to find me?”

“Seriously? Like you think we didn’t try? Fuck you, McGarrett. You’re the one that left and disappeared off the face of the Earth. How were we supposed to find a highly trained Navy SEAL who didn’t want to be found?”

“I’m so sorry, Lou. I know you would have tried to contact me if you knew how. This wasn’t supposed to happen…you were supposed to be safe without me there.”

“Well, that wasn’t the case now was it? Did you ever think that maybe we were safer with you around? People knew not to fuck with Five-0 because of you…but with you out of the picture, we were sitting ducks.” Lou sighed. “Why are you calling anyway?”

“I decided that it was time to come home.”

“Isn’t that nice for you? I don’t mean to be an ass but there’s really nothing you can do…the damage has already been done. You may as well continue your journey looking for peace because you won’t find it here.” Lou let out a sigh. “Anyway, I have to go. Grace has been sitting with her dad all day and I need to take over now. Good luck.” 

Steve couldn’t believe what Lou told him and he started to question if leaving was for the best. After all the times Danny had his back and was there for him no matter what, he walked away when he needed him the most. He had to make this right. He had to go back to Hawaii, to his ohana, to his Danno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Danny was kidnapped and tortured by Deiyu Mei for the second time and although he has mostly recovered, there are still some lingering issues that he's working through - one being his former partner leaving and not being there when he was needed the most. 
> 
> Steve, who of course didn't listen to Lou, was now back in Hawaii but finds that he's not as welcomed as he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to continue this story but my muse had other ideas. Yes, it is Not Steve Friendly so be warned.

It had been just over a year since Steve spoke to Lou and learned of Danny and Charlie’s kidnappings. He wanted to come home immediately but after what Lou told him, he thought it was best to stay away. It killed him not to run back to Hawaii but there was no way he could face Danny, Charlie or the team. 

Steve walked into his house after being away for so long was immediately overcome by a strong musty smell. Then, he looked around and noticed a layer of dust covering every surface, which he thought was odd. Steve knew Danny moved out but he didn’t realize that Junior did too. The fact that both men were no longer living in his house stung more that he could have anticipated. He really messed things up but he was going to fix everything. However, his first order of business was to bring Eddie home. He grabbed his phone and called Junior. 

Steve let the phone ring a few times and was about to hang up but then he heard Junior’s voice. 

“Commander?”

Steve was thrown by Junior’s use of his rank. “Hey, Junior.”

“Um hello. I’m surprised to hear from you. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, but I’m back in Hawaii at my house and neither you or Eddie are here.”

“That’s correct, Sir. I moved in with Tani after the incident. Eddie’s here too.”

Steve figured the incident Junior mentioned was Danny’s second kidnapping. “Ok, well I’d like to come and get Eddie.”

“I don’t think that will be possible, Sir.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been gone for over a year with no word on whether you would even return. We couldn’t contact you…hell, we didn’t even know if you were dead or alive. Anyway, I needed to take care of Eddie’s wellbeing and since I’ve been his sole caregiver who fed him, walked him, and took care of his medical expenses, I worked with the Humane Society and they helped me become Eddie’s owner of record.” 

“Junior, I know I messed up but Eddie’s my dog.”

“I’m sorry but as I said, that is no longer the case. You’re welcome to get a lawyer and challenge it in the courts. Until then, Eddie stays here.” Junior ended the call and turned to Tani with tears in his eyes.  
“McGarrett, I take it?”

“Yes. He’s back and wanted Eddie.”

“Back? As in Hawaii?” Junior nodded. “I’m sorry, Junes.” 

“I’m ok but if that man thinks I’m giving up our dog, he’s crazy. He might be ok with abandoning people and animals but I’m not doing that to Eddie. He stays here.” Junior reached for his cane, lifted himself off his chair, and winced in pain. 

“Is it time for your pain meds?”

“Yeah, could you get them for me? I need to lay down for a bit. I’m feeling stressed out and you know that never helps.”

“Yeah, go lay down and I’ll be right in with your pills.” Tani kissed her now husband, and then he slowly made his way to their bedroom. She hated seeing him in so much pain and was trying hard not to blame Steve for his injuries.

************

Steve’s day was certainly not going as he expected. Sure, he knew people would be upset, but he never thought Junior would keep Eddie from him. His former housemate knew how much he loved that dog. Now, he not only had to gain his best friend’s forgiveness but he also had to get his dog back. 

A few hours later, Steve called Lou to talk to him about Danny. Just like before, Lou told him his presence wasn’t needed and he should just leave before he made things worse. However, he had to make the effort to talk to Danny. He needed to find out what he could do to make it up to his best friend. 

While he was gone, Steve finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Danny and had been for years. He thinks he always knew but was afraid to admit it to himself. However, during his time away, he felt lost without the constant presence of the loud-mouthed Jersey man. Why hadn’t he kept in touch with his ohana…why had he been so selfish? Everything was just wrong and he was beating himself up rethinking his decision to leave Hawaii, which was obviously one of the worst decisions he’s ever made. He couldn’t worry about that now, he needed to go and see Danny. He had to make things right. 

*************

When he arrived at Danny’s house he noticed that there was a small SUV that didn’t look like something Danny would drive. After he parked the Silverado, he walked to the front door and lifted his hand to knock but his hands were shaking. A few minutes later, he was finally able to knock on the door. He heard Charlie telling his dad that he’d get the door for him. Danny told his son that he shouldn’t answer the door alone and to get his mother. So, that’s whose SUV was in the driveway, Rachel’s. 

Steve watched as the door opened and as was met by the icy glare of Danny’s ex-wife. He looked down and saw Charlie hiding behind his mother holding her leg as if he saw a stranger. 

“Commander, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here.”

“Rachel, I need to see Danny. I have to talk to him.”

“I can assure you he wants nothing to do with you. So, you should leave.”

“I can’t just leave. Please…”

“You heard my mommy! You should go.”

Steve was shocked that Charlie would yell at him and tell him to leave. He and the boy had such a great relationship and now he acted like he was a stranger or worse, a monster. “Charlie, it’s so good to see you.” Steve reached out for the blond boy who had grown at least three inches since he left Hawaii. 

Charlie moved back out of reach of the man he once referred to as ‘uncle’. “Go go go…you’re a bad man and my Danno doesn’t want you here…and neither do I. You lied to me.” Tears ran down the young boy’s face. “You said you’d always protect my Danno and you broke your promise!” 

“Charlie, I’m so sorry…”

Steve wasn’t able to say anything else because the boy ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. “Commander, I believe both my son and I asked you to leave. Please don’t make things worse by insisting on staying.”

At that moment, Danny appeared in the doorway and looked at Steve. He looked tired and worn down and there was a sadness in his eyes that the former SEAL had never seen before. It killed him that he was the reason for that look…if only he’d stayed. 

“Danny….” Before Steve could get out another word, Danny reached for the door and, without uttering a word, slammed it shut. To say that Steve was shocked at his best friend’s behavior would be an understatement. He knew Danny was mad but they’ve always been able to talk about their problems no matter how mad they were with each other. Now, Danny just looked at him and slammed the door in his face, confirming that fact that gaining his friend’s forgiveness wasn’t going to be easy. 

*************

Danny stood looking at the closed door panting and tried to catch his breath. “How dare that man show up here unannounced and just think he was going to come in and what…flash that McGarrett smile and I’d just cave. The bastard!” 

“Daniel, you need to calm down. Breathe slowly…in and out…” Rachel was rubbing her hand up and down her ex-husbands back. “C’mon, let’s get you back on the sofa.”

Once he was sitting down, Rachel continued to talk him through some breathing exercises. Ever since he was kidnapped and tortured by Deiyu Mei for the second time, the frequency of panic attacks had increased. Thankfully, his therapist had been able to help him work through some of his anxiety and now he was having fewer and fewer attacks. However, when he’s triggered by a nightmare or situations that remind him what happened, they come back. This latest attack was triggered by seeing the man he blames for almost dying at the hands of that woman. The woman who wouldn’t stop torturing him even though he truly didn’t know where Steve went after leaving Hawaii. 

When he thinks about Charlie being kidnapped and how he was used against him, it’s almost too much. Danny definitely agreed with his boy when he heard him tell Steve he broke his promise. So much for ‘I’ll always have your back, Danno’. What a crock of shit…because when it came down to the one time he needed Steve the most, he was nowhere to be found. He really hoped that Steve wouldn’t try to talk to him again but he knew that was probably not going to happen. The former SEAL was nothing if not persistent. 

Danny knew he would need to talk to his therapist about some additional coping mechanisms because he was not going to let that jackass of a former best friend trigger any more panic attacks. Until then, he needed to relax and not think about Steve…hopefully he got the not so subtle hint to stay away when he got a door slammed in his face. Sadly, he knew the neanderthal would just take that as a challenge. How was this his life?


End file.
